Naru: A Vixen's tale
by The Days After Dark
Summary: A young girl named Naru this is her story. Summary completion later. Live up to the violence and language for T later.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay here's the start on my female Naruto story. I found a picture of a female Naruto I really like but, it won't be of any use until at least Shippuden or maybe a arc after Shippuden I might make for this. Also, I might make different stories like most people do but, I put that their related in the summary's. This is just a start so don't like get mad or anything because it won't go to the Chasing Sasuke arc already yeah I know because it's a change of gender recap it will be easy to write until things get complicated in Shippuden. Also, sorry know relationships in this to much work. Maybe, maybe, maybe in my extra continuation arc but, you might have to pray to whatever god you believe in. PS this is so late from when I said I would make it because I started school and late weekend uhhh, got the flu. Enough said let's start. Also, if you have used the name Naru before don't get mad because I have not read a story with Naru used. I use if because it sounds way better than Naruko. So, if you have just message the URL to me and I'll put you in the summary OK. NO she will not have ponytails in the story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the very slight chance I will use a OC until at least Shippuden will be from my head. Only if I do make a OC, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. GOT IT.

**Naru: A Vixen's Tale **

Chapter 1: Enter Naru

A beautiful young girl walked down the path to the Konoha Ninja Academy, with the name of Naru. She was thirteen years old and had beautiful blonde hair, with she wore length down and it reached her waist. Her cerulean blue eyes were the best part of her though, they told her emotions for her. She wore skin tight black pants and a blue shirt. She was a little more 'developed' than most girls her age, and she didn't like it. She could hit the building down because of her Tsunade like strength. She had a vast amount of chakra even if she didn't know. This is what caused her bad chakra control. Her hair was in her eyes as she was almost at the academy.

'Today is the exam, and I don't want to fail again.' She thought. 'Here already' in the pit of her stomach was a usual uneasiness coming from the nerve racking though of failing again. Though she had entered two years before all of the other kids it was okay right. She just couldn't make a simple bunshin, really what was so hard about it she told herself over and over again. Then she arrived before Iruka's class. "Let's go" she sighed.

Iruka, her teacher, saw her and welcomed her in with a "Your late, again." Of course she was late why wouldn't she be it was the day of the exams. She looked around the class to find her usual seat next to Sasuke. Oh, how she hated him but, it was in the perfect spot in the class so she lived with it. She walked up the stairs and sat down in her 'perfect spot' for sleeping that was. "Class you know today is the day as your quiz so, it is going to be standard a shuriken jutsu and then a simple Bunshin jutsu." Great bunshins just what Naru Uzumaki wanted. They walked outside for the shuriken performance and, all of the class did about average. Sasuke had done way above average and all of his fan-girls started to scream, well we should say every girl in the class except for Naru. The Kyuubi container was next up on the list so she walked to the line drawn on the dirt jumped and hit every target dead on. She was perfect with aim but, the bunshin was worth over half of the exam so if she couldn't do it like all of the other years she would get held back, again. 'Well, no time to sulk I am going to try my best.' she tried to find a missing confidence. When Naru got back she was welcomed with a big, "That was just a fluke no loser can be as good as Sasuke-kun!" from Sakura, Sasuke's number one fan-girl. She practically ran the fan club, but Sasuke only thought of her as annoying. It was so much fun for our vixen to watch her get turned down by Sasuke again and again!

"Pinkie do you think I really could care what you think?" Naru questioned. The blonde disliked Sakura a lot, so she fought back and always won. The 'pinkie' in Naru's book shot back, "You should!" Then a voice shot in, "How can anyone like a billboard-brow like you!" It was Ino, although another one of Sasuke's fan-girls Naru and her both disliked Sakura so they could be considered friends, they knew each other quite a lot actually. "Pig, you need to shut up!" Sakura yelled, yep now Naru needed to leave ASAP.

Our soon to be heroess walked away back to the class awaiting the next stage of the exam.

Here she was in the room were she failed three other times. Iruka was sitting next to Mizuki, another teacher from the academy. "Naru are you ready." Iruka questioned. "Yeah," Our blonde stated nervously. She got into stance and said, "Bunshin no jutsu." A clone of herself who looked like it could die right there was lying face first on the ground. Iruka started the bad news, "Naru you fail." No, no, no, not again, she just couldn't fail again. Mizuki sort of begged, "Iruka are you sure I mean she did very well in everything else required." "Mizuki you know that a bunshin is the largest requirement to be a Genin, I'm sorry but she failed." there goes her shot up hope. She sighed and walks out of the classroom.

It was evening and Naru sitting outside on a swing tied to an old tree. Voice's echoed in the wind of, "Look it's that girl" and " I heard she's the only one that failed."

Why did the village hate her so much, like what did Naru ever do to deserve all of this. She didn't know and the way it was going it seemed like she never would. Anyway the demon container saw Mizuki approaching. "Hi Mizuki sensei." he said, "Naru you know Iruka is only hard on you because he cares. He wants you at your best." "I know sensei." She replied not really believing it. Seeing she was down he thought of something, "Well, there is a way you can still pass." Okay know she was interested. He told her the 'secret way and how to find 'it'.

-Unknown area-

The Third Hokage was giving orders to ninja, "Naru has stolen the scroll, find her and bring her to me." The group replied, Yes, Hokage-sama." And with that the group of ninja went away in all different directions throughout the village each. With Iruka, 'Why would Naru do this something of this level is not like her' he thought. He didn't know why but, he just had a hunch that he should head in the forest.

-With Naru, Konoha forest-

"Okay this is where sensei said to go." She had been looking around the gigantic forest for about an hour now. She laid down the scroll next to a building that looked pretty old and started to read. "First jutsu, Kage Bunshin, what not bunshin!" She wined because she was absolutely horrible at bunshin.

-Time skip two hours-

It was night know, so she knew she had to leave soon. Knowing this she wanted to get to the next jutsu soon so she started to read but, something popped out of the trees.

"Ah, found you. What have you been doing out here." Iruka her academy sensei questioned accusingly. She saw this as a golden opportunity and practically screamed, "Iruka sensei, look I only had enough time to master one jutsu but, I can pass now right?"

He was confused now, "What do you mean by that?" He asked. She corresponded, "Mizuki sensei said that if I learn jutsu from this scroll that I can pass the exam and become a Genin!" She yelled out of excitement. "I don't remember that…" he didn't get enough time to finish because a barrage of kunai came flying from the trees. She squealed, "Iruka sensei!" He got hit in numerous places none of them fatal but, injuries none the less.

Iruka started to pull the weapons out and they both looked up at the trees and found Mizuki with two huge shuriken on his back. "Mizuki what are you doing?" The good instructor asked. "Isn't it obvious I wanted the scroll. Naru be a good girl and give me the scroll." She was absolutely shocked. Why was Mizuki doing this, he was never showing any signs of corruption at the academy. "Oh well looks like I'll have to take it by force, and do you want to know why the village hates you?" He questioned. "Mizuki no!" The brown haired instructor tried. "Oh well, here it goes, Konoha has been hiding it from you your entire life. The Kyuubi that attacked the village thirteen years ago was actually sealed inside of you Naru. You are the Kyuubi!" He screamed. "No." Iruka cried.

The silver haired instructor hurled one of the shuriken at Naru. She couldn't move, just couldn't. With a thud she was pushed to the ground and saw Iruka with the metal lethal weapon in his backside. "W-why." she stuttered out. He started, " Because we're the same Naru. We both grew up with our parents gone, and tried to get attention with idiotic pranks. The loneliness hurts inside and, it doesn't stop." he was crying, and Naru had a very shocked expression. She got up and sprinted away, and that left behind a laughing Mizuki. "It's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. I need to go find it." Mizuki then went off into the trees to find the blonde girl. He caught up with her and she kicked him in the gut. The now rouge sensei landed on the ground and asked while dispelling the henge, "How did you know it wasn't Iruka?" curiosity pouring out of him.

The other character also dispelled a henge and appeared as Iruka saying, "Because I'm Iruka." "Of course. Why try to save her see is just going to destroy the village taking her revenge. That is what demons do." Iruka then answered, "Your right…" Little did they know Naru was hiding behind the tree this whole time. She thought, 'So, he really doesn't care." What he said next though changed her mind. "That is what demons do, but Naru is not like that. She is nothing like the demon inside of her, she is Naru Uzumaki and nothing will change that." The girl was crying harshly now. Mizuki readied another shuriken but, was kicked away by Naru. "If you ever tough my sensei I'll kill you." she spoke very brutally.

The next action of hers was surprising she did some hand signs and enchanted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." There must have been two hundred clones surrounding Mizuki. Naru went in for a punch , and the slaughter began. At the end of it all Mizuki was lying on the ground unconscious. Naru was standing in front of Iruka, who was now sitting against a tree. "You can open your eyes now." She was shocked he had put his headband on her head and said, "You are now a true ninja," very proudly. Iruka mentioned, "Come on as a reward I'll treat you to Ichiraku ramen." This had the girl jumping up and down screaming yes from hearing 'both' statements.

**(So did you like it, if you did please tell me. Even though it is short it was longer than I expected it to be. And I didn't feel like making a battle scene for Mizuki, it will get better I promise. Review!)**


	2. Authors Note

Authors note

Sorry so much. I have a ton of stuff going on in school and well, I'm busy I will try my hardest to get a REAL chapter in on Friday.


	3. Ch2 The Trick

**(Next Chapter of Naru: A Vixen's Tale. I might change the name to, and if I do I'll put an authors notice. Another thing I know this isn't quite a week and I got really bored so yeah, and the chapters probably will come out at different times, so I might put out another one on Friday because I really don't sleep on Fridays like at all. Friday is the day that is most likely the one to get a Chapter every week, and if not then I felt lazy. Oh and I'm skipping the sexy jutsu thing because Naru's a girl in here and yeah you know And am thinking about switching to a first person view of Naru's."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the story.**

**Naru: A Vixen's Tale**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine_

Chapter Two: Bountiful Journey

Naru was walking down the street when Konohamaru came up to her. "Hey onee-san? Did you really become a ninja?"

"Yep, look right on my forehead." She bragged.

"You beat me to it." He wined.

"Ah don't wine I'm older than you so of course I'm gonna beat you to becoming a Genin." She tried at comforting the Sandaime's grandchild. Konohamaru looked up to her ever since He met Naru because she was one of the few people who look past the fact that he's the Sandaime's grandson and see him as the person he is. Also, Konohamaru doesn't see her as the Kyuubi either, even though he doesn't know about the demon, he looks past the fact that the rest of the village dislikes her. So, now she is stuck with him looking up to her as a big sister, well it wasn't really bad. At least she had someone she could boss around. Ok that was the best part to it fun too.

"Anyway, want to go paint the Hokage faces?" Konohamaru asked anxiously. Should she? She just became a ninja, and she might get stripped of something that is a barely earned prize. No, the final answer. It's time to grow up. The stupid little pranks won't work anymore and they won't help a better reputation or a slight chance at getting the village to like her even a little more. Only determination at being a good ninja will do that for her not acting like a child, she wasn't one anymore and really hated when people would call her one she was…13 okay teenage not child.

It's decided, "Konohamaru I'm not a kid anymore I won't act like one either, so no I won't go paint the faces." Inspiring, but cruelly not fair in his viewpoint. "Not fair!" he wined.

"Okay, if it means that much I'll show you something cool out in the forest." 'Now this will spark his curiosity for sure' she thought.

"How cool?" he questioned. 'Perfect!' she celebrated in her mind. 'Time to put his skill to shame'

"Really awesome just follow me." After that done and said she starter running on roof -tops to the closest gate to the forest. "H-hey wait onee-san!" He yelled out to her while sprinting after her on the ground while keeping an eye on the girl so he won't get lost at all the same trying to find a lower building to jump onto.

**Forest outside the village**

"Okay here's a good spot to stop at." the blonde girl said. It was an open spot with a lot of green surrounding and what was looking like a river to the side winding down the west to more trees and a spot with birds flying above it.

"Ready to be amazed?" She called over to him and imbruting him with water from the stream. "Hey onee-san that wasn't nice now I'm wet." Her response, "Well, it's your fault for dazing off into the forest like you've never been this far out." "He inquired back actually were are we I haven't been here before." "Laughing she pointed back at him, "What you scared or something!" Not alright he is not scared at all. It's like afternoon and not dark, not that he's like afraid of it or anything, alright maybe he is matter much, no. "No just wondering." "Oh, don't give impressions about funny stuff about that anymore." 'Wait did she really buy it, yes!' He thought.

"Okay so you're really going to like this. She did a stance and he soon knew she was building up chakra for something. Attack, no she wouldn't try too do that, so what. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Pacing back he watched in complete amazement as the girl was, well everywhere around the area. A hundred maybe more filled the areas around with more and more and more of her. Until nothing was visible at all anymore the cloning stopped and she kind of was surprised at herself for making so many.

"Onee-san you sure go good at bunshins." he complimented. "Oh, yeah try and touch one." She in a way dared him to. Well, taking it on he slowly walked up to one and put his hand, to new discovery on it and not through the embodiment. Pulling away after staring at the newly found to him solid figured clone asked, "It's solid and real not just an illusion. How?"

Giggling she told Konohamaru, "Hmm, well one day you'll find out." About to beg foe a lesson, two men in black jumped out of the trees and grabbed her and started to run."

"Hey what do you assholes think you're doing let me go!" She screamed. 'Bad' Was the immediate though that popped into the Third's grandson as he ran after the two figures hidden in the black outfit that had masks on the faces for disguise. He almost caught up to them but, they jumped on water. What? He didn't know this. Impossible, but they're doing it so obviously not . No time to wonder he ran after them alongside the water still behind and with the twists in the water he had no chance of catching up to them while they were on the water.

**Konohamaru POV**

Oh, no. Bad, bad, bad, bad. This can't be happening I can't walk on water and trying to swim will just get me moving slower. It's getting dark to maybe ten more minutes of daylight. Only onee-san knows were we are so I can't go for help or else I'll get even more lost. Hey, there's a hole in the trees yes a plain. Wait crashing water, no, no, no, no, no. Too late he was falling and going to hit the water yes deep so no hitting dirt, but hard very, very hard. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Here it comes…

"*cough* *cough* *cough* need breath" I breath a huge breath" I'm on land and it…is dark. My feet feel like ,water. Okay, I fell from there . C'mon, push. This is very difficult to do but, finally barely standing I'm on my feet. *sniff* *sniff* I smell fire. While looking around the sky I see smoke there must be fire. Although this seems dumb I should probably go to the spot to see maybe. Along the very hard walk I don't see much but animals like owls 'cuz it's dark but, no harm. I know I'm really close, and look to my left it looks like it goes up a little bit. Yes, high ground not much but, it'll be harder to see me if it's enemy so I'm taking it. I reach the top and I see a small camp with people that look like they're tired. Wait, bars and blonde hair, teen, black clothing with an orange shirt, onee-san. Below me the small tent is set up and piles of loose hey. I can jump in that and be unseen. Here goes 1,2,3 and jump. I land without pain but, a little itch. It looks like no ones coming so I get out and walk behind the dark green tent where it's dark. I stumble quietly over to her cage and see her.

"Hey a kid." I hear a voice and I officially know I'm screwed. I get into a hopeless battle stance and I want to succeed but, I know that I can't. One tries to punch me and another goes for a under kick to my left leg. I move my leg but, get hit in the chest and fly back and hit some wood cut and lying on the ground. "Konohamaru run away!" I hear onee-san yell to me but, I'm gonna try and even if I tried I would get my ass kicked anyway. Well, he it goes and I don't know if I'll come back out a live.

**Third Person POV**

You hear nothing except beating for the next five minutes. He thought it would be a lot easier if they all weren't identical on outside appearance. The boy never kept trying while it looked like one was getting weak he tried for a jab to the face and because they were probably tired the , wait he disappeared. Then the rest of the men and the camp turned into clones of Naru. The bars around her turned into her and then it all disappeared as well. He heard uncontrollable glee coming from Naru. "I- haha- can't be-haah-live you-hahahahaha-fell-ha-for it."*sigh*

"You pulled all of this off?" He asked full of anger. "All clones?"

"Yeah, it was tiring though. I actually had to sleep to get energy back. It was boring though it was worth it for how funny it is right now!"

"That is so not…" And he fell unconscious. It must have been expected though because of the tiring day. Naru finished laughing and carried him back to the Hokage's mansion. Konohamaru didn't look to bad just like he fell off like ten feet. She had her clones go easy on him though because if he looked to beat up then she would be in trouble. Big trouble. Not to mention she would probably get stoned to death for pulling a prank on the third Hokage's grandson b y the village. Just as the though in her head finished she reached the gate to the village. Her last thought, 'The village is so beautiful with all the lights on'

**(Okay I put son first person POV in there tell me if you like it. Oh and so sorry for the terribly long update I promise I'll try to get them in faster.)**


	4. AN: Discontinued

Until further notice I'm not coming back to this. I lost my thought for this because I have had a fucked up year. I apologize but this is dead.


End file.
